03/06/2008 - Food For Thought
FOOD FOR THOUGHT By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, March 6, 2008 — Incorporating healthy eating habits into your daily life can be a difficult thing to accomplish. The one thing you need to remember is that each little change you make will add up to larger positive progress. It may feel like an uphill battle, but the math is in your favor. The first thing to remember is that what you're working on is habit. Habits are not something you do once or even on occasion, they happen everyday. You want to make sure that the changes you are making are small and can be worked into your daily routine. We traveled around Millsberry to pick up some tips and tricks on how you can eat healthier. Luckily, we found some pretty easy ways to improve your eating habits. "One thing I've found is that eating more in moderation has always been helpful", said Grocery Store owner Harold Ettin. "Eating smaller portions is a simple way to do this. Another easy thing you can do is to try to get three regular meals each day, balancing your food groups. Skipping meals can lead to out-of-control hunger, which results in over eating." "Try to keep larger servings to vegetables. If you are going to get seconds, make sure you're reaching for the salad bowl. Also, you should try eating fruit for dessert. It's a great and healthy way to satisfy your sweet tooth", added Harold. Some other ways to improve your habits have to do with how you eat, not what you eat. Carla Robbins has some interesting practices that she's been using for years. "I usually never eat in front of the TV. Believe it or not, where you eat has an affect on how you eat. I also try to eat slowly." Did you know that it takes your stomach at least 20 minutes after you start eating before it feels full? That means eating too fast can result in you overeating before you even realize you're not hungry anymore. Slowing down how quickly you eat is actually easier than you think. "A great way to eat slower is to put your silverware back down on your plate in between each bite. This will help you to not eat so quickly. You also get to enjoy your food more. So it's really a win-win situation", added Carla. Throughout his life, Mayor Trumble has always tried to stick to two very good eating habits. "I usually avoid eating fast food. It may be quick and convenient, but there are so many other healthier things you could be eating. Fruit has always been a great snack. So are nuts or cheese if you want a good source of protein." "Also, don't feel the need to always clean your plate. If you're full, you should stop eating. But remember to try and only take what you can eat to reduce wasted food. That has helped me out a lot in the past years when watching what I eat", added Mayor Trumble. Picking up healthy eating habits may be simpler than you think. You've got what it takes. Remember, little changes make for big differences. ---- HEALTHY FOOD ITEMS TO GET YOU STARTED Thursday, March 6, 2008 — There are some tasty food items at the Grocery Store store for 50% off that will go well with your newfound inspiration to eat healthier. Veggie Burgers and Turkey burgers will give you a nutritious and wholesome alternative. Don't worry; the flavor hasn't gone anywhere. A nice Veggie Wrap will also help you get your necessary foliage. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:March 2008 Gazettes